The kiss
by rumzy1
Summary: One day, General Hux sees something he never wanted to. Reylo. Onesided Kylux


Commander Kylo Ren and General Hux had always been enemies. Always wanting to make the other fail, goading each other into fights, and tattletaling to Supreme Leader Snoke when all was done. Their rivalry started out with genuine hatred, but General Hux now found himself with less of a desire to trade insults with Ren, and with more of a desire to kiss him. It had all started when he had walked down a corridor one day and heard muffled sobs. He had turned and seen Kylo Ren, helmet off, and in tears. Ever since that day, Hux had slowly fallen in love with Ren. He knew it was pathetic, that they would never have a chance, but that didn't stop him from pining after Ren. It didn't stop him from feeling jealous when he saw Ren talking to anyone else. They had captured a Resistance member a few weeks ago, a girl named Rey. Ren had showed an immense, possibly romantic interest in her since she was captured, so it _really_ should have been no surprise when he found them kissing.

He stifled a gasp as he saw them wrapped around each other, Rey's fingers wrapped in Ren's tousled dark hair as their mouths moved in synchrony. His heart ripped in two as he was finally confronted with the fact that he could never be able to have Ren, and he found himself unable to look away. That is, until Rey broke away from the kiss and looked right at him.

Rey was in the middle of kissing Kylo when she sensed something was _off_. She took her focus off of Kylo's face and was treated to one of the most surprising things she had ever seen. General Hux stared right at her, his normally cold blue eyes swimming with emotion. His normally pale cheeks had a slight flush to them, and behind his large coat he was very meek. His hands clasped and unclasped themselves awkwardly at his belt, and then he scurried out of the room-looking awfully small and insignificant- without so much as a second glance. By this time, Kylo had noticed her attention was no longer on him and had stopped attempting to kiss her.

Still in shock, she asked "Kylo, did you see any of what happened?"

"No? What are you talking about, Rey?" his lips parted in confusion as he searched her expression, evidently concerned.

"General Hux was just in here. H-he just stared at me and then he left" she said. Kylo was instantly seething with unwarranted anger directed at the general.

"He was probably spying on us so he can report my 'insubordination' like he always does. I've always hated the man, if he weren't so useful to us maybe I could just _treat him like my father_." He grinned.

Rey backed away from him, horrified. "You don't get it, do you? If Hux actually wanted to hurt you, he would have called us out when he saw us, not run away! The way he stared at me-there was something in it. He looked like he had been betrayed. Oh, don't you see, Kylo? He has feelings for you!" the atmosphere in the room shifted as soon as the words left her mouth. No, it was not possible. General Hux hated him, and he hated Hux. Kylo shook his head, refusing to believe it. There must have been a misunderstanding. Hux was probably just mad since Rey was a member of the resistance.

"Kylo…you need to talk to him. Even if he doesn't have any feelings for you" Rey reasoned. She could sense that General Hux had feelings for Kylo, and had no wish to cause him any more pain. Sensing she would never give it up, Kylo agreed to talk to the General at lunch just to put an end to this business.

Rey and Kylo sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria, awaiting Hux's arrival. He usually came to eat early, wolfed down his food and then left to go back to his quarters. Rey's eyes scanned the cramped, crowded lunchroom, but she found no trace of Ginger Hitler. Workers came and went as they waited, and Rey found herself growing more uncomfortable. Today was the most vulnerable she had ever seen Hux; it had been shocking to even think he was human. Over 2 hours had passed and Hux never came. Kylo asked everyone if they had seen him, admittedly growing a bit worried about his nemesis. It wasn't like Hux to ever miss anything, he had a schedule and he stuck to it, even if it meant planning his own bathroom times too. Just as he was about to start searching the ship, Supreme Leader Snoke had called him for a meeting.

Kylo and Rey yet again waited for Hux at dinner, but to no avail.

"Come on, we need to look for him" Rey grabbed Kylo's hand and stood up, exiting the cafeteria. They decided to split up- with Kylo taking the east wing of the ship that had the living quarters- and Rey taking the west wing with the working areas. Kylo walked slowly down one of the many corridors, his undrawn lightsaber in hand. He couldn't quite understand why he was feeling such concern-any, at all, really- for Hux. As early as this morning, his stomach had boiled with hatred at even a mention of Hux, yet here he was searching for him. He approached each door and knocked lightly, just to see if any inhabitant was there. It was quite a while before he reached Hux's door, and he was about to knock when he heard muffled sobbing. _Hux!_ Suddenly unable to enter the room, Kylo raised his hand to knock on the door, before slowly lowering it and walking on.

Hux had never felt like this before. Losing his father, losing his friends, nothing could have prepared him for this soul-crushing pain. He was in the bathroom, clutching onto both sides of the sink to keep himself steady. He looked into the mirror and cursed. Staring back at him was a man with pathetic watery eyes, pallid skin, unkempt red hair, and dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had never felt so emotional in his life. He had always liked feeling in control of everything- even if it meant scheduling his own bathroom times- and now he was completely helpless. He couldn't even stop crying. _Look at you. Why would Kylo Ren, a powerful Sith Lord, ever want you?_ He cursed at himself for being so sentimental. He wished, and he wished, and he wished, that he was Rey. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to be the one that kissed Kylo, the one that he would come to with his troubles, the one that actually _mattered_ to him. In retrospect, though, it was actually good that he had seen that kiss. If he hadn't, he could have deluded himself further into thinking that he could ever be happy, maybe even into thinking Kylo actually _loved_ him. He imagined himself crying in the bathroom, and Kylo finding him and kissing it all better. They would go on their first date, and Hux would admittedly be nervous, but they would click and go on many more after that. Kylo would shyly ask him to be his Valentine, and they would finally take their relationship to the next level. Eventually, after much persuasion, Hux would get down on one knee and ask Kylo to marry him, and Kylo would say yes. They would spend the next few months of bliss planning their wedding, inviting all their family and friends(Millicent would be the ring-bearer, of course), and finally tying the knot on Kamino, because Kylo had always loved the ocean. They would adopt several children soon after, naming the girls Padme and Leia, and the boys Anakin and Brendol. It was such a happy ending to a beautiful love story. Except it wasn't real, and it never would be. Shaking himself out of his delusions, Hux screamed as another wave of raw emotion ripped through him. He left the bathroom, and began to tear at his hair as he collapsed on top of his cold, hard bed. Hot tears rushed down his face as he sobbed. Millicent brushed herself against his leg while meowing softly, attempting to comfort her master but bringing him none. The only thing that Hux ever wanted was Kylo. The only thing that could comfort him was Kylo's touch. But that was impossible, because Kylo would never know. Kylo would never think to come looking for Hux because he was in love with Rey. That was impossible because they would never get a happy ending, or any sort of a story at all. It was at this point in his miserable life that General Hux found himself with a broken heart that would never heal.


End file.
